Something Great
by WeAllFlyHigh
Summary: Lance had always handled this part before. But as things were going, Keith would more likely fall for Zarkon before agreeing to go on a date with them. So Hunk has no choice but to take the lead and ask Keith out. It could end in disaster, but with any luck it'll be the start of something great. klunk


The echoes of Keith's voice still hung in the air as Hunk lowered his hands. Hunk's thumbs dig into his temples trying to relieve his approaching headache. It's pointless. He slowly drags his hands down his face. Then he brought his palms down onto the table. The slap is accompanied by a cry that they both are far too familiar with.

"Lance, what was _that_?"

Lance's lips twitch in what only Hunk would be able to recognize as an attempted smile. "Look Buddy it's-"

"A hot mess? A disaster? Lance what are you doing?"

Lance pulls his jacket tighter around him as he began to squirm. "I know what I'm doing, ok."

"No you don't. Unless you want to make sure the only thing Keith touches you with is his bayard. In which case, yeah good job. Keith is going to stab you. You'll die. The universe will be doomed. And I'll have to grieve my boyfriend, my planet, and whatever possible threesome we could have had while floating in space debris until I starve to death."

Lance sighed raking his hands through his hair. "Listen Hunk, Keith is just being complicated. I mean, what's his deal? I literally tell him I want to run my fingers through his hair and he gets all mad and shouty. It was a compliment. It should have been this big dramatic revelation followed by long love confessions and make outs."

"No Lance, you yelled about wanting to pull his hair."

"In a sexy way!"

Hunk stared at his boyfriend in the way that only someone who is nothing but fully devoted and head over heels in love since the second month they met can, with pure exasperation. Slowly, as if to demonstrate just how exhausted he was of watching Lance's repeated failures to seduce Keith, or even to simply avoid fighting, he let his face fall into his hands once more. His checks pressed closer together. He sighed heavily.

Lance fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket unable to look him in the eyes. Hunk knew he was just as frustrated with the situation. Lance had always said what came to his mind. Most of the time it was sweet and honest, charming in its own sort of way. But with Keith…well everyone knew how that was working out. Even the Galra probably knew. They probably had it in files on every paladin with little notes about increased chances of victory if you can get the Red and Blue paladins to clash.

"Lance maybe I should try." It said a lot about how frustrated Lance was that he didn't immediately spring forward and assure Hunk that that wasn't necessary. "I mean, I know it's sort of your thing, but this isn't working out. At this rate Keith will literally think you hate him. Zarkon would have a better chance of romancing Keith. You don't think Galra do that do you. I mean they always struck me as space Nazi's but Keith is half Galra so maybe they aren't? Or is that something that just makes The Blade even more of an outlier?"

Lance's brow relaxed as he listened to Hunk dissolve into jumbled thoughts. Worries about Galra mating habits aside, Hunk was always adorable when he got carried away by his thoughts. Lance moved forward to run lay his hand on Hunk's forearm. "Dude I don't think Zarkon has any sort of romantic intentions towards Keith." His eyes flickered towards the door Keith had stormed out of for a moment. "And you know if it turns out that Keith really hates me already or if he just isn't interested in me you know you can still.."

"Yeah I know, but we're a package deal. Besides, I already know I love you and want to share my life with you. It just wouldn't be fun without you."

Lance smiled and leaned forwards to press a kiss to Hunk's temple. The kiss lingered sweetly. When he drew back a teasing grin was already in place. "Really," Lance drawled while wagging his eyebrows, "No fun, at all? Have you seen his hips? They look like he's at least a little fun."

"And his eyes are gorgeous," Hunk added with a chuckle.

"And his lips are made for kissing." Lance licked his own lips while moving closer.

Hunk tilted his face towards Lance. "And his hair."

"Nope." Lance moved away." I'll give you that its color is ok."

"And it looks super soft."

"But the style Hunk? It's heartbreaking."

"I love you."

Lance leaned against the table and looked directly into Hunk's eyes. He kept his voice steady and sure as he spoke. "Keith's not going to break our hearts. He's our friend and we're saving the universe together. He already cares about us. He's nothing like that asshole-with-the teeth-who-shall-not-be-named-from-the-Garrison. Plus, we're hundreds of solar systems away from Earth so none of us even have access to YouTube so there can't be any embaressing videos spread to the school."

Lance grabbed Hunks shoulders and pulled him close. "You've got this." Their lips pressed together. The kiss was quick but deep. It made Hunk feel like Lance had taken some of his own boundless confidence and energy and transfred it to him.

"I got this," Hunk cheered.

Maybe?

Keith had seemed like he was at least not pissed anymore when Hunk had tracked him down. By the time he had convinced Keith to come and try a new dish he had made, at Lance's suggestion because he actually was good at getting dates and Hunk's cooking had reportedly "stolen his heart and enslaved his stomach." Keith might even be happy. Or, at least, content.

Maybe he should make his move now?

Hunk looked away from Keith and focused on the bowl in front of him. If he had been able to get his hands on anything from Earth he knew it would be better, both his chances and his food. As it was, he did what he could with food goo and the odds and ends left over from their many planetary visits. The concoction before him almost resembled stew or at the very least an interesting jello salad. There wasn't much that can be done with a bright green substance that looked like jello but had the consistency of raw oysters.

"So…," Hunk began.

Keith waited for him to continue spoon halfway to his mouth. "So?"

So how to start? Hunk took a deep breath. His spoon clanged against his bowl. He almost jumped at the noise. Keith's head tilted to the side as his eyebrows drew down. He was adorable when he was concerned.

If Lance were in his place he would flirt, but Keith often missed those signals and Hunk had never really gotten anywhere that way. Plus, he didn't have any food goo puns cooked up. Keith was always honest with his feelings. Once Hunk got it all out, maybe brushing over the long pinning, he'd let Hunk know if he had a chance. No mind games. He was kind of like Lance in that way. And other ways. They were both beautiful talented boys with soulful eyes. They were both incredibly driven. Yeah so Hunk had a type, it's not like he ever hid it. Keith and Lance fit it. They were both…They were so much like each other.

Hunk grabbed hold of that idea.

When he'd asked Lance, it was in a really similar situation, aside from the evil emperor and sorta trapped in space part. They'd both been eating alone with each other. Lance had said something adorable and funny and all his feelings had just spilled out. Obviously, that had worked out. So, all he had to do was speak and be honest. Oh boy.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah that's what we're doing?'

"About Lance?" Keith frowned but nodded reluctantly. "He likes you. I know it doesn't seem like it but he really likes you. Like really, really likes you. He looks at you like you've walked through stars, which I guess you have, that we all have, but I mean in a really good way, like space magic and not Haggar's kind." Keith's mouth fell open in a round horrified O.

"I'm sorry," Keith injected. "I didn't mean to cause this. I can avoid him if you want. I don't want to come between you two."

"I'd love if you came between us." Keith's eyes were still round with horror but now his eyebrows wiggled between retreating into his hairline and furrowing above his eyes. And of course, he was still adorable. However, Hunk had clearly lost him.

"I like you too. We both like you and we were wondering if you'd be interested in going out with us sometime?"

"You and Lance." Hunk nodded. "At the same time." He nodded again and allowed himself the smallest smile. "OH." Keith sat back in his chair and ran his hands along the edge of the table. "That actually explains a lot."

"So?"

"Is this a date?" Hunk looked around the room. They were still alone and eating together. There was no candlelight or atmosphere, but by the barest of definitions it could be a dinner date.

"I guess this could be if you want it to be. We could do a movie after this. But I know we can do much better. I mean this is just food goo. I can blow you away with something else and Lance has the most amazing singing voice…"

Keith caught one of Hunk's hands as it waved across the table. "I've never done this before."

"That's ok. We want you. No experience necessary. But we should invite Lance next time." Hunk insisted.

"If he can behave and keep his mouth shut."

"Honestly, he's only quiet when he's bad," Hunk nearly swallowed his tongue when he heard his words. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that, I mean that was way too fast. This is why Lance always handles this part."

As Hunk's rambling continued Keith's shoulders loosened until they shook with barley suppressed laughter. "'Cause, he never says anything inappropriate."

Hunk could only grin back when Keith finally laughed.

Suddenly the door swished open. "Listen up," Lance cried as he leapt into the room. "I don't care how good you are Kogane, you do not get to laugh at my man."

"No Lance. It's not that." Hunk stood to intercept Lance. "We're good. All of us are very, very good."

Lance stopped instantly. His head tilted to the side as he listened. "Wait. So he?" He peered around Hunk to where Keith was rising from the table. Keith ran his hands down as his jacket smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles as he tried to contain a blush.

Hunk's heart skipped a beat. Now that he thought about it Keith had never actually agreed. It had only been implied. But Hunk had just put him on the spot. Oh quiznak. Hunk opened his mouth to assure Keith that there was no pressure.

Just then Keith took a deep breath and met Lance's gaze. "You should really pay more attention to your boyfriends if you want this to last Lance."

Lance beamed back at Keith, bouncing on the tips of his toes. He was practically abuzz with excitement.

"Ok, first those doors are pretty thick and all Altean high tech so you can't blame me for making assumptions. But more importantly, oh man. Oh man. Hunk! You did it I knew you could do it." He threw himself at this first boyfriend and hugged him tightly." You're the best!"

Hunk returned the embrace. He smiled at Keith over Lance's shoulder. Keith returned it hesitantly. Hunk crooked a finger calling him forward. He came. Lance instantly pulled him in between them.

This was going to be something great.


End file.
